Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Nikolai/Archiv
300px Wilkommen auf meiner Diskussion! Wenn ihr irgend welche Fragen an mich habt, dann fragt drauf los! --Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 08:46, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) thumb|250px Bewerbung Ich möchte mich bei dir als Admin bewerben XD. Geht das? Wenn ja, dann wär das klase. Ich bin hier ja glaub ich der einzige Mitarbeiter außer dir Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:49, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) HHHmm, tja, warum nicht? Immerhin bist du zimmlich Aktiv. Du kannst dir die admin Vorlage kopieren XD!Ach ja und "Das Monster!!!" würde jetzt passen XD! Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 16:09, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wann werd ich Admin? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:18, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction Ich hab die Fanfiction Monsterwiki gegründet. (de.costummonster.wikia.com). Würde mich freuen, wenn du auch was sschreibst. Wollen wir die beiden zu Partnerwikis machen? Dann ist das die Fanfiction deines Wikis. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:39, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja! Warum nicht, das ist eine super Idee! PS: Gucken wir mal ob du noch Aktiver wirst und mehr werbung in anderen Wikis machst XD! Dann bist du WIRCKLICH würdig Admin zu sein! Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 18:23, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Meld dich gerade mal bei meinem Wiki http://de.costummonster.wikia.com. Ich will meine Vorlage testen Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 18:26, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stellung Um mich zum Admin zu ernennen, mustt du in der Seitenbox auf Spezialseiten gehen. Dort auf Benutzerrechte Bearbeiten. Dann gibst du in der Box meinen Namnen (Matoro20) ein und gehst auf ändern. Dann klickst du auf Administrator/Admin. Wenn du willst,dass auch ich andere ernennen kann, dann geh auf Bürokrat. Wenn bei den Sachen der Haken ist, dann gehst du auf speichern und ich bin ernannt und hab die Rechte. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:17, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du musst noc den Grund angeben. Machst du mich dsnn bitte zum Admin? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:04, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) ääämm, ja! Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 15:07, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Heißt das ja oder nein? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:10, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Keins von beiden weil dieses "Benutzer Rechte bearbeiten nicht exestiert ;-( Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 15:13, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bei mir jedenfals! Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 15:13, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Doch. Du gehst auf Spezialseiten und irgendwo da ist das dann. Da steht dann irgendwo Benutzerrechteverwaltung oder so ähnlich. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:15, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Alles erledigt! du bist Admin! Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 15:22, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Juhuh. Danke. Bürokrat bin ich auch, oder? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:46, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Klar doch XD! (Im ernst jetzt!) Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 15:49, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Drachen Ich werd Morgen mal ein paar Drachenartikel erstellen. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:37, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ;-) Toa-Nikolai 14:42, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was hältst du von meiner neuen Unterschrift? PS: ich bearbeite Skylla und Charybdis. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 15:50, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ganz Super! Ehrlich! Willkommensvorlage Wenn du da nen Namen ham willst musst du es direkt so eingeben: danach dann ~~~~ [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:32, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Toa-Nikolai 15:55, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) wieso hast du den Batista-typen gesperrt? 07:47, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nur zur ihfo: wenn sein erstes ich gesperrt wurde, wurde das 2. auch! 08:45, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein, er hat damals keine Email angegeben! Schluss, aus, Basta, keine wiederrede!!! Frag nicht wie das geklappt hat! Frag besser ihn! Toa-Nikolai 13:21, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Er hat mich darum gebeten! Er hat sein Passwort vergessen! Sag nicht wie es geht das man sowas wiederherstellen kann! Gerade das hat nicht geklappt! Schluss, aus, Basta, keine Wiederrede! Er ist jetzt sowieso unter dem Namen "Batista-Atila-Gangster9" Angemeldet! Alles bleibt so wie es ist! Puh! Es ist nichts passiert! Er ist sowieso noch da! (Bitte sei jetzt nicht böse auf mich, aber er wollte es nun mal so! ;-§ ) Toa-Nikolai 13:28, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Also.. O.O was hast du denn geschluckt XD? 16:19, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Romulanisches Ale ;-). Er ist vieleicht etwas überarbeitet. Dann hat er Streß und vielleicht hatte er noch nie Streß. Ich hatte das im ToWFF andauernd. Aber jetzt, da Jade mitschreibt, nicht mehr. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 07:18, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) @Norik: Asperin. Ich hab nähmlich Kopfschmerzen! (Das merkt man woll, oder XD?) (↑) Toa-Nikolai 14:03, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aktivität Heute Heute kann ich nicht so viel schreiven, da ich mich um Hero Greshs Wiki, die Fanfiction Monsterwiki, das Fantasywiki und meine Story im ToWFF kümmern muss. Aber ein bischen werd ich schon schaffen. Und: ich schreib morgen Mathe. Also heut hab ich echt zu tun. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:10, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ok! Toa-Nikolai 16:34, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Anfrage 'SCHNAUZE!!!!!!!!!!!' [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:39, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Tschuldigung. Ich hatte gerade Stress mit meiner Lateinlehrerein. Sie hat mich auf dem Kieker, weil meine Eltern einen Gesprächstermin wollten. War nicht so gemeint. Ich reg mich nur gerade mit Rockmusik auf voller Lautstärke ab. Also verwarn mich bitte nicht. Ich werd, wenn ich mich abgeregt habe, auch hier wieder richtig aktiv. Aber du verstehst mich hoffentlich. Ich hab nur gerade überreagiert. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:42, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich wiederhole mich mit meinem Schrei gerne und werde nun etwas schreiben. Also bitte: Schrei mich nicht mehr so an. Ich hab mir geschworen, nicht mehr zurückzuschreien. Ich fang jetzt mit Schreiben an. Und noch was: IM W-N bin ich inaktiv, da das zu viel Arbeit wäre, in 6 Wikis aktiv zu sein. Jetzt sind es nur noch 5. Aber: Erstell mal im Zentralwiki bei Wikia (de.wikia.com) die Projektseite. Den Linl findest du bei der ersten Version von Hauptseite/Inhalt. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 07:45, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Passwort vergessen Nikolai hey ich bins Atila ich hab voll den mist gebaut, ICH HABE MEIN PASSWORT VERGESSEN!!!!!!!!!! wollte eigentlich bei den von Wiki nachfragen ob sie dir mein Passwort zuschiken könnten und du es mir dann in der Schule sagst , aber mann muss sich da anmelden (scheise) könntest du die vieleicht fragen? Mfg BAG9 77.133.102.166 08:36, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Atila, ich muss dich leider VERWARNEN da du dein "Wort" (Sch***e) nicht mit Sternchen Zensiert hast! Mach das nicht noch mal! Zu deinem Text: Typisch XD! Ich hab auch keine Ahnung was wir machen sollen! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 08:43, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Frag doch mal Matoro! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 08:59, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 09:03, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Yes! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 09:04, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Atila muss auf Anmelden gehen und dann auf Passwort zusenden oder so ähnlich. Das geht aber nur, wenn er die richtige Mailadresse angegeben hat. Dann kommt das Passwort per Mail. Ansonsten Sperre ich den Account und er legt sich wieder einen neuen an. Er sollte das Passwort mal aufschreiben. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:19, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nochmals Hallo Nikolai kannst du bitte Matoro sagen das ich leider gar keine E-mail Adresse habe und noch was wieso muss man Sch***e mit diesen Sternchen schreiben. MfG BAG9 P.S.: Und trotzdem Danke Matoro das du mir helfen wolltest. 77.133.102.166 12:04, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und was ist jetzt mit meinem Passwort Nikolai????? Und noch was du bist so oft am PC bleibt da auch was Zeit fürs lernen z. b. den Musik Test am Dienstag XD? Und du brauchst mich nicht gleich zu verwarnen weißt du wieso: 1. ich wusste das gar nicht 2. nirgend wo steht in den Regeln dieses Wort nicht sagen darf Und 3. ich habe mit diesem Wort ja niemanden beleidigt XD. Mfg BAG9 77.133.102.166 12:32, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Verdammt, der Musik Test XD!!! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 12:39, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Oh mein Gott Nikolai hast du immer noch nicht geübt XD jetzt haste ziemlich schlechte Karten ich würde lieber ganz ganz ganz ganz viel üben sonst biste nämlich fälig. Und noch was Yasa will auch zum Monster wiki lol XD. Mfg BAG9, Yasa 77.133.102.166 13:18, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) O.o Yasa will in MW??? Nun... ...Ähmmm, wenn er das so will XD... [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 13:20, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du Schussel Wie sollte ich denn ich bin gar nicht angemeldet und du machst immer so komische Antworten die gar nich zu dem passen was ich dir schreibe du hast dir nichtr mal die Mühe gemacht nachzufragen ob Yasa sich wirklich anmelden will (böse) MsG BAG9, Yasa 77.133.102.166 13:35, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sorry Ich hab einen fehler gemacht ich hab nicht die Diskusion richtig durchgelesen Sorry. MsG BAG9,Yasa 77.133.102.166 13:37, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Moment mal, was für ein Fehler, welche kommischen antworten und Seiten kannst du auch ohne Anmeldung bearbeiten! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 13:50, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab dich überhaupt gar nicht verstanden! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 13:50, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen Also Nikolai ich habe gemeint das du gar nichts richtiges schreibst z. b. was ist denn aus meinem Passwort geworden habe ich mal geschrieben und du antwortest Verdammt der Musiktest verstehst du mich jetzt. Und hast du gesehen das sich Yasa angemeldet hat. MfG BAG9 Yasa-Batista-Gangster 14:09, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das war zur bemerkung das ich stundenlang vorm pc sitze!!! Ja ich hab bemerkt das Yasa da ist, und? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 14:15, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Versteh was nicht in Musik Du Nikolai ich hab keine Ahnung wie das mit den Hilfslinien geht die sind einfach Sch***e wo soll man die den hinsetzen ich meine nirgendwo auf dem Blatt steht wann man die erste und wann man die zwite einsetzen soll und kannst du die bei Wikia endlich fragen ob sie dir mein Passwort zu schicken können weil ich keine E-mail Adresse angegeben habe. BAG9 77.133.102.166 18:18, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) SAG IHNEN DAS DOCH SELBST!!! Sory aber ich kann dir nicht weiter helfen! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 18:33, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich könnte Batista sperren und er meldet sich neu an. Aber er muss sich mal sein Passwort Aufschreiben. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 07:29, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sag ich ihm auch die ganze Zeit! Egal, sperr ihn einfach! Das will er doch, oder? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 07:41, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich sperre ihn nun. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:48, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hey Nikolai Sorry das ich grad störe aber du hast doch gesagt du meldest dich bei meinem Harrypotterwiki an nun also das steht da leider nicht wenn du Harrypotterwiki eingibst meine Seite (mist) also musst du diese Seite oben eingeben: http://de.harry-potter.wikia.com/wiki/Harrypotter_Wiki. am besten du markierst es und dann klickst du auf strg-c und danach strg-v und schreib bitte nicht zurück weil das eine Ausnahme von meinem Vater war. Mfg Atila 77.133.58.189 17:40, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich werd vorerst Rollback und Bürokrat Ich muss meinen Adminposten leider aufgeben. Ich bleibe nur im FFMW Admin. Ich will nämlich im WN aktiver werden. Aber da ich Bürokrat bleibe, musst du mich nur rufen, falls du mich brauchst. Dann werde ich mich sofort wieder zum Admin machen. Aber vorerst bin ich nur noch Bürokrat und Rollback. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber wie ich schon sagte: Ich bin immer erreichbar. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:27, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kommst du zum Monsterwiki Hey Nikolai wie gehts du wolltest doch zum HPW gehen und wieso steht bei dir auf deiner Diskusionsseite das du der Administrator vom Monsterwiki bist und bei mir nicht und könntest du vieleicht ein paar im Monsterwiki fragen ob sie Harry Potter mögen und sie dann auf HPW aufmerksam machen wär sehr nett von dir. MfG Harrypotter10 (Batista-Atila-Gangster) Harrypotter10 19:32, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Möchte dich gerne zum Admin machen Hey Nikolai!!!! Ich mochte dich gerne zum Admin oder Bürokrat machen, weil du der einzige User im HPW bist und weil ich mir das gut vorstellen kann das du Admin bist weil du ja schon im MW Admin bust und im FFMW Rollback. MfG HP10 77.133.56.142 18:54, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Möchte dich gerne zum Admin machen Hey Nikolai!!!! Ich mochte dich gerne zum Admin oder Bürokrat machen, weil du der einzige User im HPW bist und weil ich mir das gut vorstellen kann das du Admin bist weil du ja schon im MW Admin bist und im FFMW Rollback. MfG HP10 77.133.56.142 18:55, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Irgend was ist schief gelaufen Irgend was ist schief gelaufen Nikolai eigentlich hab ich nämlich noch was geschrieben und das war: Ich weiß nicht wie man jemanden zum Admin oder Rollback macht und kein Problem wenn ich kurz auf dem Wort bleibe ist es Deutsch aber ich weiß nicht welches deutsche Wort ich nehme um dich zum Admin oder Rollback zu machen. MfG HP10 Harrypotter10 15:26, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hochzeit ich komme!!!!!!!!! Hey wie gehts dir Nikolai? Mir gehts fajntastisch, denn wir sind grad in Düren und Morgen wird die Höchzeit von meiner Cousine Masuda und meinem Cousin Wais stattfinden. Also ich wollt dir nur schöne Ferien wünschen falls du grad in Russland oder so bist. Schreib mal zurück und erzähl wies dir geht. Mfg Harry Potter der Herrscher der Zauberwelt Ps: Hab ich diesmal auf die Satzzeichen geachtet XD Harrypotter10 21:43, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) WIR MÜSSEN DIGIMON ADVENTURE RETTEN! HEY Nikolai LOS DU MUSST MIR HELFEN HAB GRAD BEI DIGIPEDIA NEN ARTIKEL DARÜBER GELESEN DAS DIE VON DIGIPEDIA NE NEUE STAFFEL FORDERN, ALSO WIRST NEIN DU MUSST MIR HELFEN INDEM ALLE DIE DU KENNST DIE DIGIMON MÖGEN EINE MAIL ODER SO WAS SCHICKST IN DER STEHT DAS SIE KURZ ZU DIGIPEDIA GEHEN UND DANN HIER DRAUF KLICKEN: WIR RETTEN DIGIMON ADVENTURE! HELFT MIT! Danke schon mal im voraus. PS: 1. Wieso warst du nicht beim Ausflug mit der Klasse am Donnerstag 2. Ich hab jetzt Msn gibst du mir deine Addie meine lautet: Harrypotter1999@hotmail.de Harrypotter10 19:56, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) on? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:25, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ... ''ICH MUSS DAS HALBE WIKI VERBESSERN, DA DEINE FREUNDE FREUNDE DEN SYNTAX NICHT KENNEN!!! BRING IHNEN DEN WIKISYNTAX BEI ODER ICH SPERRE SIE!!!!'' [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:09, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Warum so stumm? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:38, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Sorry, aber die erste Nachricht ist nich angekommen XD So und nun: arbeiten die eigentlich noch? Nö! Also haben sie das Wiki schon längst vergessen und sind inaktiv! Sie haben sowas von überhaupt nichts dagegen wenn du sie speerst! Also: Was gibts hier den zu verbessern? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Ve]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 12:51, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab rausgefunden, warum der Syntax falsch war. Alle Artikel von denen sind aus WIkipedia kopiert. ich werd die kopierten artikel löschen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on']] ''1. MdM des ToWFF 14:12, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC)